


Back in the Rain

by Reimei Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, S80, originally part of a khr kink anon meme, whoops guess I outed myself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Reimei%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>during the regular KHR timeline; it's after the TYL!arc and<br/>assumes that they defeat the Millefiore and get back to their own time<br/>safely. =P</p><p>Due to his idiot subordinates, Squalo hurts his back, and he forces Yamamoto to rub it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in the Rain

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"AHHHH FUCKING IDIOT SUBORDINATES!!"

"Haha, is something wrong Squalo?"

Squalo whips his head around, ready to tell off the baseball idiot who  
deigned to follow him but lets out a sharp hiss as his back flares up in  
pain. Fucking stupid subordinates who were SUPPOSED to tell him when  
Xanxus came back from his trip to Naminori (Squalo suspected something  
was going on between the leader of the Varia and someone in Naminori but  
at the moment he couldn't give a rats ass who it was, with the pain he  
was in) but NOOOO, instead they loiter around and he gets a glass of  
bourbon in the back for being late for FIVE FUCKING MINUTES.

"Hey, you alright?" the idiot had the balls to ask him.

"Does. it. look. like. I. am. AL--FUCKING--RIGHT?!?!" He glares at  
Yamamoto, who appears to be completely oblivious. After a second or two  
(of eye-twitching and thinking about ways to kill the other swordsman)  
he yells (loud enough that Bel, who was on the OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE,  
said to 'Shut the hell up, the Prince is trying to sleep, you fucker!')  
at his subordinates to go the HELL away and points a finger at Yamamoto.

"Rub my fucking back, got it?"

Yamamoto smiles as easily (as stupid!) as ever. "Okay!"

~*~

He sets his sword down within reach and eyesight, throwing his coat and  
shirt carelessly onto a chair, moving to the bed and sits down. He  
vaguely remembered Yamamoto yammering on about having come to Italy to  
get the reports on the latest Varia dealings, but didn't give a flying  
fuck about any of that, especially since the pain in his back was worse  
than before.

He feels the bed dip when Yamamoto sits behind him and lets out a  
startled moan when surprisingly warm hands touch against his skin.

Oh SHIT.

It felt GOOD.

~*~~*~

He slides his hands up the swordman's back, rubbing and kneading at it;  
he had learned a few techniques to help relax a person, as baseball,  
while a wonderful thing, could tire a person out!

And he liked Squalo. He was VERY interesting, to say the least! (And  
kinda loud...)

He could hear Squalo's shallow breaths. "FUCK, I needed this."

The Varia member groans loudly and Yamamoto bites his lips, face  
flushing, as he starts to harden, realizing that Squalo's noises were  
turning him on.

~*~ ~*~

He feels a sudden protusion in his (feeling fucking GOOD) back and his  
eyes widen for a moment, before grinning (rather evilly, if he could say  
so himself.) So, the baseball nut was getting his jollies off at  
touching him? Well he WAS touching greatness, so...he couldn't blame him.

And not just that...

He turns his head to look at Yamamoto, eyes gleaming.

~*~~*~

Yamamoto wasn't quite sure how he got here; one minute he was giving  
Squalo a back massage, realizing (finally) that he was getting off on  
the other man's noises, and the next Squalo turns around, declares that  
they were going to have "mind-blowing sex and nothing more. You got  
that?!" and the next two minutes were a blur of clothes ripping, buttons  
popping, and a liberal amount of lube (which he had no idea where it  
came from.)

He cries out as Squalo snakes a tongue around one nipple, then the  
other, tongue running down his chest, one hand wrapping tightly around  
Yamamoto's erection, pumping it as he licks Yamamoto's ear, hearing him  
moan loudly.

"Turn around so I can fuck you, Takeshi."

Yamamoto bucks, seemingly at the sound of Squalo calling him by his  
given name (he'd have to remember that for later use...) and he has to  
grip the teenager's cock to keep him from coming too soon. The boy  
wasn't going to get any satisfaction before HE was!

~*~ ~*~

He slides in with relative ease, hissing as the boy surrounds his cock,  
starting to push in and out, still tightly gripping the teen's cock in  
his hand, moving his hand up and down, drinking in Yamamoto's cries,  
silver hair falling around them.

"You like this don't you?" he whispers into Yamamoto's ear. "You like me  
fucking you."

Yamamoto only groans, pushing back against Squalo harder. The whole  
situation was much hotter than Squalo could have imagined (and he had  
imagined a few times what it'd be like fucking him, albeit he had  
imagined it a few times and pretended like it wasn't Yamamoto he was  
seeing--why'd he have to want to do the baseball idiot so bad?) and it  
was getting hard to keep himself in check.

He moves his head to kiss on the back of Yamamoto's neck, rather gently.  
It seemed to startle him.

"S-Squalo?"

He bites down, drinking in Yamamoto's startled exclamation and thrusts a  
little bit harder each time, unable to hold himself back now even if he  
wanted to. He wanted to FUCK.

He lets out a wild shout, feeling exilerated. This was what fucking LIFE  
was all about.

"Come for me," he urges Yamamoto, feeling himself nearing completion and  
not wanting to come alone. VONGOLA STUCK TOGETHER (...though he wasn't  
sure this was what they meant, but who the hell cared?) "Come for me,  
Takeshi."

Yamamoto cries out his name and he thrusts one final time, shuddering  
violently as he comes, holding onto the teenager tightly and shouting  
loudly as he does so.

He collapses in a pile of arms, legs and hair.

DAMN.

...He'd have to remember to call Yamamoto the next time Xanxus decided  
to play Throw The Glass At Squalo, if it ended like THIS.

"SHISHISHI, I GUESS THE IDIOT'S GOOD FOR *SOMETHING* AT LEAST." yelled  
Bel suddenly from somewhere in the castle.

"OOH, AND I MISSED IT!" yelled Lussuria, sounding disappointed.

"I'LL GET IT ON VIDEOTAPE NEXT TIME AND SELL YOU A COPY FOR 2 MILLION."  
yelled Mammon.

"WOULD XANXUS-SAMA LIKE IT THOUGH?!" Levi yelled, sounding worried.

"YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED, GODDAMNIT!" yelled Xanxus from  
somewhere.

Squalo glances at Yamamoto. He wasn't surprised that Yamamoto's response  
at all the fucker-y that was Varia life, was to laugh.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
